


Let the Captain Sort Things Out

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: B'Elanna has the horrific job of trying to fix the issues in Engineering. Everything seems to be going wrong. Can Kathryn help her to make things better?
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 3





	Let the Captain Sort Things Out

Early morning on Voyager always started in the usual way for Captain Kathryn Janeway. Get up, make a coffee, have a shower, get dressed, have another coffee and straight to the bridge. All of her regular routine had changed, all of because of one individual. B’Elanna Torres had spent the entire night with Kathryn, after falling head over heels in love with her. The night before had been a wild one. Both Kathryn and B’Elanna had passionately made sweet love to one another, and Kathryn asked her to spend the night with her. B’Elanna accepted and since then has agreed to consummate their love and become a loving couple.   
B’Elanna and Kathryn were both still curled up closely to one another happily drifting in their dreams. Kathryn slowly awoke first. She carefully placed her hand on B’Elanna’s cheek and gently caressed her. B’Elanna started to gently stir. As she awoke, she could see Kathryn admiring her.  
“Good morning my gorgeous girl, sorry to wake you but I couldn’t help but admire your beauty. Last night was absolutely amazing,” Kathryn whispered.  
“Don’t worry about it Kathryn, I’m just so glad that last night wasn’t all a dream. I was worried I was going to wake up back alone in my room,” B’Elanna said dreamily.  
Kathryn smiled, kissed B’Elanna on the head and then on the lips.   
“Don’t worry my sweet girl, you won’t be alone again,” Kathryn reassured.  
B’Elanna smiled, leant in and embraced with Kathryn. It was passionate, filled with fire and love. After a few moments they let go of one another, smiled and Kathryn gently spoke.  
“I’m sorry my sweet but we both need to get up, engineering needs you and the bridge needs me. I promise when we finish later, we can spend all the time we like together.”  
B’Elanna grinned. She knew that even though it was going to be a long shift, it would be so worth it just to be in her lovers arms.  
“Ah don’t worry about it Kathryn, as long you’re there at the end of the shift I’ll be happy,” B’Elanna said.  
Kathryn gave B’Elanna a big hug and suggested that they have a quick shower together and then get off to their destinations. They quickly showered and dressed. The dressing part would have been quicker but B’Elanna kept stealing some of Kathryn’s clothing to try and make Kathryn go to bridge in as little as possible. B’Elanna handed the clothes back once Kathryn threatened to throw B’Elanna in the brig. B’Elanna knew that Kathryn was only joking but didn’t want to make her new girlfriend cross either. Both of them were ready. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and then made their way.   
When B’Elanna reached Engineering, she found that overnight several of the warp conduits had been damaged by a large electrical surge, causing the warp engine to go into safety mode. This meant that Voyager was crawling through space.   
Damn it, any time but this morning. Just what I need coming back onto shift. Ah crap and to top it off Tom is here to make things worse. B’Elanna thought to herself.  
“Jesus Christ B’Elanna, you’re in for a rough shift. Let put it this way everything has gone to shit. You had better get things going again or we could be stuck in the Delta Quadrant crawling at snails pace,” Tom said.  
“Thanks Tom, but I think we’ll be fine at getting this sorted. Now can you leave Engineering so we can get on with this job,” B’Elanna grumbled.  
“Oooo, someone’s a bit testy this morning. What happened to you B’Elanna get out of the wrong side of the bed? Uh oh I better go or I’m going to get a full bout of Klingon rage coming at me,” Tom spoke quite jokingly then went sheepishly as he saw B’Elanna starting to get quite cross.  
“I will fucking chastise you Thomas Eugene Paris, if you don’t fucking leave now,” growled B’Elanna, her rage was steadily increasing.  
Tom quickly left. B’Elanna took a deep breath and thought, deep breaths B’Elanna, don’t loose your cool. Just think of Kathryn and everything will get better.  
Unfortunately, things only got worse. Vorik kept hounding B’Elanna. He kept wanting answers as to why the conduits kept failing and even questioned B’Elanna’s authority when she explained to him that if she knew what the answer the problem would have been fixed by now. The rest of her team also started to notice that B’Elanna was getting extremely flustered and aggressive as she tried everything to get the conduits working but was having little or no success. Just as B’Elanna was ready to kick the daylights out of Vorik, her comm badge beeped.  
“Janeway to Torres,”  
“Torres here, how can I help you Captain?” asked B’Elanna, trying to restrain her temper.  
“Just checking to see how the repairs are coming and when we will be able to travel at full power again?” asked Kathryn.  
Great now Kathryn’s at it to. God damn it, will this day just fucking end! B’Elanna’s thoughts screamed through her head.  
“I’m sorry but it’s not good, we are trying the best we can to get these conduits repaired but we are still not getting anywhere,” B’Elanna mumbled. Her frustration was starting to defeat her.  
“B’Elanna, can I ask you to meet me down in cargo bay 2 please. There is a few things we need to discuss,” Kathryn said.  
“Alright I will be down in a moment, Torres out,” B’Elanna quietly said.  
B’Elanna put her back to the wall and groaned. Well I guess that’s it, my day is now ruined. Better go and see what Kathryn wants. This really can’t be good.  
B’Elanna took a slow walk down to cargo bay 2. She was deeply immersed in her thoughts. She didn’t want to see or speak to anyone, all she wanted to do was get her meeting with Kathryn out of the way so that she could go back to her quarters and have some peace and quite.   
As B’Elanna entered the cargo bay. She could see Kathryn waiting, but was surprised to see her smiling. She couldn’t quite grasp what was going on. Kathryn walked over to B’Elanna, hugged her and said,  
“I know the problems in Engineering, are not your fault. I called you because I want to make you feel better and because I haven’t been able to get last night out of my head.”  
B’Elanna smiled and hugged Kathryn back. All of a sudden the frustration and annoyance had vanished from her. She lent forward and kissed Kathryn.  
“I’m so relieved that I’m not in trouble. I’m really sorry that I was so frustrated earlier. Vorik had been driving me mad about the whole situation and Tom being in Engineering didn’t help either. But you certainly know how to make me feel better,” apologised B’Elanna.  
Kathryn placed her hand on B’Elanna’s face and smiled sympathetically.  
“You have nothing to fear my sweet. I will take care of things. Besides, I’m going to make you feel even better,” Kathryn said slyly, as she pulled herself away from B’Elanna.  
Kathryn started to slowly remove her clothes piece by piece. B’Elanna grinned and didn’t hesitate removing her clothes. She walked towards Kathryn, placed her arms around her and embraced in a passionate kiss. As they kissed B’Elanna’s hands caressed Kathryn’s breasts and bottom. Kathryn groaned, she could feel her pussy starting to become wet and it needing some attention. She grabbed B’Elanna’s hand, pulled her onto the crates and said “Oh B’Elanna, please take me now. I’m dripping below, make me cum my princess.”  
B’Elanna placed both her hands onto Kathryn’s breasts, she squeezed and rubbed them. Kathryn gasped, she felt so amazing. B’Elanna squeezed the nipples tight, Kathryn gasped louder. Her pussy had now started to throb, all she wanted now was for B’Elanna to make her cum.   
“B’Elanna! I can’t take it any more! Please make me cum!” begged Kathryn.  
B’Elanna didn’t object, she let go of Kathryn’s breasts, ran her fingers slowly down Kathryn to her clit, stroked it and slid two fingers inside her dripping slit. B’Elanna didn’t waste anytime, she thrust hard and fast. She wanted to make Kathryn have the best orgasm that she had. Kathryn moaned louder. She was so close to cumming, that she screamed,  
“I’m cumming! Finish me hard! AHHHHHH!”  
Kathryn came hard onto B’Elanna’s hand. She was gasping loudly. B’Elanna started to lick Kathryn’s juices off her hand, she did it slowly so she could enjoy every bit. Once she has finished cleaning her hand she lent into, Kathryn’s pussy and licked it clean.  
“Oh B’Elanna, that is the best orgasm I have ever had! Now I would love to return the favour. Could you onto your hands and knees? I want to eat you out from behind,” Kathryn asked.  
B’Elanna placed herself on top of the crate on her hands and knees. Kathryn stood behind her and admired her for a moment. How lucky am I to have such a gorgeous woman who knows how to pleasure me so well? Kathryn thought.  
Kathryn lent forwards, placed her tongue onto B’Elanna’s clit and gently started to lick it. B’Elanna quietly moaned, the pleasure was starting to increase making her pussy throb. Kathryn licked faster and harder. She could hear B’Elanna moaning louder and feel her slit getting wetter. Kathryn slowly slid her tongue from B’Elanna’s clit up to her asshole. B’Elanna gasped, she had never been rimmed before and Kathryn made it an amazing experience. Kathryn slowly circled her hole, ever so often flicking it with her tongue, making B’Elanna moan louder. Kathryn then placed her entire tongue on it and caressed it. B’Elanna felt so amazing, she was ready for Kathryn to make her cum.  
“Kathryn! Please make me cum!” pleaded B’Elanna.  
Kathryn pulled her head back, placed two of her finger onto B’Elanna’s clit and quickly started to rub it. B’Elanna moaned loudly, she was ready to cum. Kathryn was about to place two fingers into B’Elanna’s oozing slit, when her comm badge beeped.  
“Commander Chakotay to Captain Janeway,”  
Ah shit! Of all the time for Chakotay to contact me now. Damn it! Kathryn thought.  
“Janeway here, what do you need Commander?” Kathryn asked.  
“Could you come to the ready room I need to have a meeting with you to discuss a few things,” Chakotay replied.  
Kathryn sighed, she felt annoyed that she couldn’t finish off B’Elanna but at the same time knew that the meeting was far more important.  
“Alright Commander, I’m on my way. Janeway out,” said Janeway.  
B’Elanna turned around, she could see Kathryn’s look of annoyance as she quickly got dressed.  
“B’Elanna I’m sorry but I need to go to this meeting. I promise I will make it up to you later,” apologised Kathryn.  
“Kathryn, it’s alright. You still made me feel amazing and have made me feel better. Well at least I have something to look forward to later,” smiled B’Elanna.  
Kathryn kissed B’Elanna and left to go to her ready room. B’Elanna quickly dressed and made her way down to Engineering. Her head was spinning, she couldn’t get the image of what her and Kathryn had been up to.   
Once back in Engineering, everything seemed calmer and more relaxed. B’Elanna smiled and spoke to one of the members of the team. She found out that while she had been unavailable the problem was able to be fixed and the warp core had been put back up to full power.   
“Thanks guys, you’ve all worked so hard. I’m sorry if I was snapping and agitated earlier. Just one more thing. Where’s Vorik?” B’Elanna asked.  
None of the team responded. B’Elanna decided to go and look for him. A few moments later B’Elanna found him tied up in one of the Jeffries tubes. She stood in shock for a moment. Oh crap! How am I going to explain this? B’Elanna pondered.  
“Thanks guys for that. Now I’m going to have to fill out a report as to why my team committed mutiny while I was out. Next time you want to shut someone up, use the gaffer tape on them instead,” B’Elanna joked.

“----- and another thing, we really need to sort out the issue with the mess hall replicators. This is the third time they have been giving out the complete opposite of what is being asked for,” droned Chakotay.  
Kathryn was barely listening to him. She was deeply immersed in her thoughts about her and B’Elanna.   
“Kathryn and you even listening to me?” asked Chakotay.  
“Sorry Chakotay I was miles away,” Kathryn replied.  
“Kathryn are you alright, you seem awfully distracted?” Chakotay asked.  
“Honestly I’m fine, just went to bed perhaps a little to late last night and now is catching up to me,” Kathryn said.  
“Oh come on, I know you too well. I can always tell when something is bothering you. Please be honest with me. You know you can always talk to me.” Chakotay said softly.  
Kathryn looked at him and sighed.  
“Alright Chakotay, here’s what’s been going on. Me and B’Elanna have started seeing each other as I let her know about my feeling’s for her. I can’t stop thinking about her, which is why I have been so distracted,” Kathryn explained.  
Chakotay smiled. He stood up, walked over to Kathryn and hugged her.  
“Congratulations Kathryn, I’m so happy for you. Also, I thought I would mention, that Cargo Bay 2 is an excellent hiding place if you ever wanted to have some naughty fun,” Chakotay suggested.  
Kathryn grinned back at him. That information had given her a really naughty idea, once B’Elanna had finished her shift, she would ask B’Elanna to meet up with her so they could finish what they started.  
“And how dare I ask do you know about this?” Kathryn asked.  
“Well let’s just say that me and Tom may have had some sneaky adventures around Voyager,” Chakotay murmured.  
Kathryn grinned even more. The plan was set. Soon as B’Elanna had finished, they were going to make love fully. Little did Kathryn know Chakotay was coming up with a plan of his own.  
“Torres to Janeway,” said Janeway.  
“Torres here, how can I help Captain?” B’Elanna asked.  
“As soon as you have finished on shift, can you meet me in Cargo Bay 2 please? I have more things that we need to discuss,” replied Kathryn.  
“Of course I can, I will be down in five minutes, see you shortly, Torres out,” B’Elanna said.  
Kathryn smiled and sighed. She could feel her pussy pounding thinking about what her and B’Elanna were about to get up to. She quickly arrived at Cargo Bay 2, spotted B’Elanna and ran to her. Kathryn gave her a hug and kissed her.  
“I’m so glad you came, I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was in that meeting with Chakotay,” murmured Kathryn.  
She placed her hands onto B’Elanna’s breasts and slowly caressed them. B’Elanna sighed, she could feel her arousal building again. Her pussy started to throb and grow moister. She gently removed Kathryn’s hands, started to undress and stood in front of Kathryn completely naked. Kathryn grinned, she knew exactly what needed doing. She quickly undressed to and joined B’Elanna in being fully naked.  
“My God B’Elanna, you are even more beautiful now than earlier. Please come and join me on the crate I want to finish what I started,” Kathryn asked kindly.  
B’Elanna took Kathryn’s hand and pulled her onto the crate. B’Elanna lent in and passionately kissed Kathryn. Their tongues rubbing together as they kissed. Kathryn slid her hand between B’Elanna’s legs, placed her finger on to B’Elanna’s clit and gently massaged it. B’Elanna gasped, Kathryn was making her feel so good. She wanted Kathryn to finger her and make her cum hard.   
“Oh Kathryn, please finger me! Let me cum on your hands!” begged B’Elanna.  
Kathryn smirked, she slowly moved her finger down to B’Elanna’s dripping slit and placed them inside. B’Elanna let a low moan out, Kathryn knew she was hitting the right spot. She thrusted harder and faster. B’Elanna’s moans grew gradually louder. She could no longer hold back and came over Kathryn’s fingers and hand.   
“Kathryn you Goddess, that made me cum so hard. Now please let me give the same pleasure to you,” gasped B’Elanna tyring to catch her breath.  
Just as Kathryn shuffled into position, someone coughed. Both B’Elanna and Kathryn jumped. Shit! Who the hell is that? Kathryn thought.  
B’Elanna and Kathryn looked around and spotted Tom and Chakotay lurking in the background. Both of them grinning, stepped out into the light.  
“Don’t panic ladies, just came visiting to our favourite make out space. You can blame Tay for this, as was him who told me that he gave you the idea to come down here,” Tom drawled.  
Chakotay blushed, he looked at Tom for reassurance. Tom smirked and said.  
“Well I think me and Tay are both seriously aroused now. Don’t give me that look B’El, just because we are in a gay relationship doesn’t mean that we don’t women attractive. Trust me, what we have just seen was hot.”  
B’Elanna and Kathryn stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them knew quite what to say. To hear Tom say that was a shock to both of them. However, it didn’t take long for either of them to realised how aroused both Tom and Chakotay were. Both of them had large bulges in their trousers.   
Tom moved his hand onto the front of Chakotay trousers and began to caress it. Chakotay quietly sighed, Tom had touched his favourite spot.  
“We have a proposition for you ladies. As you can see me and Tom are seriously aroused. We would love it if we could fuck you both at the same time,” Chakotay purred.  
Kathryn stepped towards Tom and Chakotay.   
“What do you reckon B’Elanna, I’m rather aroused by this, would you join as well?” asked Kathryn.  
B’Elanna slipped off the crate, stepped towards them and placed her hands onto both Tom and Chakotay’s crotch. She then crouched down on the ground, she first moved her face towards Tom’s crotch and placed her mouth open over his swollen cock. She then proceeded to do the same to Chakotay.  
“I take that as a yes then,” Tom said.  
B’Elanna stood up and allowed them both to undress. Once Tom and Chakotay had fully undressed, both B’Elanna and Kathryn could fully see their swollen cocks.   
“What do you reckon Kathryn, I take Chakotay first?” asked B’Elanna.  
“Sounds good to me. Chakotay, Tom. Could you go and sit on the crate so me and B’Elanna can pleasure you both,” requested Kathryn.  
Tom and Chakotay placed themselves onto the crate. Kathryn and B’Elanna positioned themselves on their knees and proceeded to suck Tom and Chakotay cocks. While B’Elanna and Kathryn busied themselves, Tom and Chakotay lent over to each other and passionately kissed each other.   
After a while Kathryn tapped B’Elanna on the shoulder and signalled for them to swap over. Tom and Chakotay were too deep in their kiss for them to notice. B’Elanna had taken to running her tongue up and down Tom’s shaft and started to deep throat his cock. Tom broke away from Chakotay, he was close to cumming. He pulled his cock out of B’Elanna’s mouth and asked her to kneel down on the floor while he came over her. Tom rubbed his cock with all his might. A few seconds later he sprayed his cum all over B’Elanna’s breasts.  
“Thanks for that B’El, I had forgotten that you are excellent a sucking dick,” Tom said.  
Chakotay decided to take a different way to cum. He pulled his cock out of Kathryn’s mouth, stood up and asked for her to kneel in front of him. He placed his cock back into her mouth, put his hands behind her head and began to thrust hard and fast. Kathryn loved being deep throated, it was one of her and Chakotay’s favourite past times. Chakotay moaned loudly and a few moments later came hard in Kathryn’s mouth. Kathryn swallowed every last drop of Chakotay’s silky cum.  
“I knew you would love that Kathryn, just like old times. While me and Tom regain our arousal how about you clean the cum from B’Elanna’s beautiful tits?” Chakotay purred.  
B’Elanna sat herself against the crate as Kathryn crawled towards B’Elanna. She kissed B’Elanna and lapped up the cum from B’Elanna’s breasts. Tom and Chakotay watched in awe. They loved watching Kathryn and B’Elanna play with each other. Kathryn lapped up the last drops of cum from B’Elanna and stood up. She pulled B’Elanna up with her and they both looked at Tom and Chakotay.  
“Well I hope you boys enjoyed that little show. Now I think it’s time for some penetration. Kathryn do you fancy having both holes filled while you eat me out?” B’Elanna asked.  
Kathryn’s face lit up. One of her long time fantasies had been to be fucked hard in both holes.   
“That sounds excellent B’Elanna. Now boys I don’t care who fucks what hole, just make sure it’s hard and fast. Any slacking and you will sleeping in the Brig naked tonight,” demanded Kathryn.  
Neither Tom or Chakotay dared argued with her. Chakotay decided he wanted to fuck her ass, so laid on the floor and allowed Kathryn to lay on top of him. B’Elanna placed herself over Kathryn’s face, ready for her to be eaten out. Tom placed himself in position. He and Chakotay placed their cocks inside Kathryn and began to thrust hard and fast. B’Elanna had lowered her self so that Kathryn could pleasure her. Tom, Chakotay and B’Elanna started to moan loudly. Kathryn was moaning through the pleasure but was being concealed by B’Elanna. Kathryn could feel herself close to cumming. She pushed B’Elanna up away from her.  
“Argh!!!!! I’M CUMMING! FINISH ME OFF!” screamed Kathryn as her voice echoed through the cargo bay.  
Tom and Chakotay both groaned loudly as they came. They removed their cocks from her, as they did their cum slowly tricked from each hole. B’Elanna saw her holes oozing and decided to clean them both up.  
“Jesus Christ boys, that was amazing! I so want to do that again. Next time B’Elanna, you can have both holes filled,” Kathryn said while trying to regain her breath back.  
“I never realised you like being a cum slut. Well I definitely want to do that with you guys again,” B’Elanna replied.  
Tom and Chakotay stood and smiled. Both of them had not expected the event to go as well as it had done or for both B’Elanna and Kathryn to join in.   
“Well if you gorgeous ladies want to, we’d be more than happy to do this again, maybe next time in an actual bed. The floor is not that comfy,” Tom offered.  
Kathryn grinned. She had never had such amazing pleasure and sharing it with B’Elanna made even better than she could have ever imagined.  
“Well seeing as both of you boys performed so brilliantly, I would like to suggest that we do this in my quarters. Perhaps we could all have dinner together first and then have our little fuck-fest,” suggested Kathryn.  
Tom and Chakotay smiled and agreed. Both thought it was an excellent idea and could also pleasure each other still. B’Elanna also smiled, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. The best bit was finding out how submissive Kathryn could be and gave her ideas for future times.   
“Right then boys, lets get dressed. We can discuss over the next few days our plans for this going forward and Tom,”said Kathryn.  
“Yes Captain,” he replied.  
“For being a bitch to my girlfriend, you can now clean the jizz stains up in here. I will be checking back in the morning to make sure the job is done. Chakotay you are free to go,” demanded Kathryn.  
Tom groaned. He hated cleaning. He still had a lot to learn about winding up B’Elanna and trying to get away with it. Everyone had fully dressed. Chakotay kissed Tom, said he would see him later and left. Kathryn and B’Elanna left shortly after Chakotay departed. Both of them felt amazing and just wanted to get back to bed to curl up with each other.  
“B’Elanna, there is something I have been wanting to ask you all day but have not had the right moment to ask,” Janeway mentioned.  
“What would you like to ask me?” B’Elanna replied.  
“I would love you to come and move into my quarters with me. I know it seems very soon and quite a rash decision to make. But my heart feels that this is the right choice and I know I would be so much happier if you were living with me rather than having to sneak off to see each other,” Kathryn suggested.  
B’Elanna thought about it. Wow, is this real. Me move in with Kathryn and be together properly. This is fantastic.  
“Yes Kathryn, I would be so happy to move in with you. This means that I won’t have to sleep alone again and will always have my princess to cuddle up to,” B’Elanna exclaimed.  
Finally, B’Elanna was starting to have her day made so much better. Kathryn had one final surprise for B’Elanna.  
“One more thing, you don’t need to worry about moving all of your things to mine. You can thank Tom for that as he is still making things up to you for his dickishness earlier,” Kathryn explained.  
Both women laughed and headed back to Kathryn’s quarters. Once they were back the both undressed and collapsed on the bed into each others arms. Both fell asleep quickly and B’Elanna could go to bed knowing that even though the start of the day was terrible, the end certainly made up for it.


End file.
